InuYasha Clan in HIGH SCHOOL!
by Smerial
Summary: Everything  or should I say everyone. ;D  is a little jumbled up in this story but do not fret! It'll all work out...sometime/somehow. ;D
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own InuYasha or any of the characters in it.

"Oh, InuYasha! Thank you so much, the ring is lovely," I said, looking down at the beautiful cubic zirconium ring.  
>My name's Sango and I go to Witoshi High. It's a private school where people with special gifts go.<br>InuYasha is my boyfriend and a dog demon. Only half, though, I swear.  
>I'm a demon killer, but I only kill if they're full demon or evil.<br>"I'm glad you like it," He said, leaning down to kiss me softly, "I love you, Sango."  
>"I love you, too," I kissed back.<br>We left together, hand in hand, to Biology class where I took my designated seat next to Kagome, my best friend.  
>"Look what Inu gave me!" I squealed, showing her the shining fake diamond.<br>"Oh, wow. That's a big one, huh? Beautiful, Sango, InuYasha must really love you," She smiled, lightly.  
>It almost looked fake to me. Was she jealous?<br>"Thanks, and he does, and I love him too." I smiled, opening my text book to the page given.  
>After Biology was lunch, we all walked there together and met up with Miroku and Rin.<br>They had been dating for about as long as Inu-chan and I had been. They were super perfect for each other. "Rin, darling! Come and look at my new ring!" I smiled, showing it off to her and Miroku.  
>"What's that?" Miroku said, taking my hand and looking down at the ring.<br>"It's the ring that InuYasha gave me right after Demon Slaying 101," I looked down at it, too.  
>Miroku still didn't let go of my hand, even after he was done looking at it.<br>I didn't know if I should pull away or wait for Rin to get his attention again.  
>I decided to pull away because it was getting a little too awkward.<br>"Oh, sorry," He said, a crimson tone light up on his face.  
>"Embarrassed?" I said under my breath.<br>"What was that, babe?" InuYasha said, placing his hands on my hips from behind me.  
>"Oh, nothing," I smiled, as he kissed my forehead.<br>" Hey, Miri, do you still plan on becoming a Monk?" InuYasha asked, taking a bite of my sushi roll.  
>"Seriously, dude, you have got to stop calling me that. And yes, I do. Why?" he said, placing his arm around Rin's shoulder.<br>"Well, I'm just curious, but how do you and Rin plan on dating once you get acceptance as a Monk? You can't date anymore, can you?" I wondered, stealing my food back from Inu-chan.  
>"They've changed to a more modern law, Sango. It's now the Monk's decision. At least in that aspect," Rin replied for Miroku.<br>"Or who, for that matter," Miroku winked at Rin.  
>"You're such a perverted Almost-Monk!" Kagome said, hitting him in the arm playfully.<br>Kouga sat down next to Kagome and kissed her passionately, obviously just trying to show-off.  
>InuYasha suddenly got angry.<br>"Damn fur ball," He said, under his breath.  
>I rubbed his ear with one hand and held his hand with the other.<br>"Chill out, babe. They're dating," I said, trying to calm him and my slightly jealous side.  
>He always did that when Kagome and Kouga were together.<br>He never did that when the lecherous almost-monk hit on me. It was upsetting, but I never brought it up to him. It was probably just me, anyways.  
>"So, Kags, when're we heading to Homecoming on Friday?" Kouga asked, just as Ayame sat down.<br>"Hey, Kouga, darling!" She said, with hearts in her eyes.  
>It was no secret that Ayame was in-love with Kouga. They were betrothed, so she had a right to be.<br>He ended the engagement when he met Kagome, but everyone knew that they could never truly be broken up. Ayame and Kouga had to get married to break their family's rift.  
>Sesshomaru sat down next to us. He was a senior, but opted to have 2nd lunch with us juniors. He didn't exactly enjoy our company, but he liked to anger his younger brother.<br>InuYasha grumbled as he sat down.  
>"Hey, Sesshy," Rin smiled and handed him an apple.<br>"I can find food on my own, Rin. Jeez," He shouted, still taking the apple from her.  
>"I know you can, I just like to help out, you know," She replied as she was given a soft, approving smile from Miroku.<br>Miroku wasn't really paying attention to her, he kept looking over at InuYasha, grudgingly almost.  
>"So, what're we gonna do about tonight?" Kouga repeated, completely ignoring Ayame.<br>It wasn't that he didn't love her, because I honestly believe that he did. It's just she was so pushy and annoying and it was almost too much for him to take.  
>"We're going to Homecoming, silly," Kagome giggled.<br>"I know that. I meant, like, when am I supposed to be at your house? And who all is gonna be there?" Kouga replied with a quick "I hate you" look at InuYasha, knowing he was definitely going to be there.  
>"Oh, well…around seven. Me, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Rin, Sesshy, and you are coming over," Kagome smiled lightly.<br>"You're going to be there, mutt?" Kouga asked, looking at InuYasha.  
>"Of course he is, Kouga. He's my boyfriend," I said, shaking my head lightly and taking a bite of my salad.<br>We all talked amongst ourselves for a while, when Rin and Miroku suddenly started yelling after Rin received a text.  
>"You did what, Miroku?" Rin yelled, angrily staring down at her cellphone.<br>"Babe, come on, not here. Not now, okay? We'll talk about this later," He said, trying to comfort her by putting his hands on her shoulders.  
>She shrugged him off, shaking her head furiously.<br>"No, we won't… because… we're over. Don't bother coming to Kagome's house, got it!" She slapped Miroku and threw her lunch tray on his crotch.  
>"Shit," Miroku mumbled under his breath.<br>I got up to help Miroku. I didn't know what was going on, but Rin usually over reacted like this.  
>"You okay?" I asked, picking up the tray off the ground and handing Miroku a few napkins.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine," He replied short temperedly.  
>He started to wipe off his pants, and then the bell rang.<br>"We gotta jet. Have fun, Miroku," InuYasha laughed as he took my hand to lead me to our next class.  
>Miroku didn't look pleased.<br>"I'm sorry," I mouthed and then walked away with Inu.  
>"InuYasha, you don't have to be so mean. He was obviously hurt, and you know what? Tell Mrs. Horner that I'm feeling sick," I said, stopping in my tracks.<br>I turned away from InuYasha and I left to go back to the cafeteria.  
>"She's gonna know that you're lying, Sango! It's premonitions class!" InuYasha pleaded from down the hall.<br>"Well then, she already knows that I'm not coming!" I yelled back without a missing a beat and turned the corner.  
>I just caught Miroku on his way out.<br>"Hey," I said, shooting him an apologetic look.  
>"Its fine, Sango, really, It's nothing to miss class over," He replied throwing the napkins he had used in the trashcan but missed. I bent down to pick them up.<br>"I know, but still, I'm staying," I smiled, not missing the trashcan.  
>We walked to Miroku's locker where he kept his extra robes, and then we walked to the changing rooms. "I'll, uh, wait in the showers while you dress," I said, already heading there.<br>He changed and then we left together.  
>"Thank you for waiting with me. Rin'll never forgive me," He said with his head down.<br>"What'd you do this time?" I asked teasingly.  
>"She thinks I cheated on her. Apparently someone saw me and Kitso talking together and then they saw us kiss," He replied, putting air quotes around the last word.<br>"Did you?" I gave a skeptical look.  
>"No, I didn't. I was with Kitso, but she was just helping me learn some stuff. There was no kissing. None at all," He shook his head and gave a sigh.<br>I believed him. Not because he's a monk, well, a monk-in-training. But, because, we've known each other forever and he'd never lie to me.  
>"Ugh, the work I have to do for you, Miri," I said, winking.<br>I walked away from him and went straight to Rin's class.  
>"Wait! Sango, what're you doing?" Miroku called as he ran for me.<br>"I'm getting your girl back for you, duh," I said with a devilish smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked in the classroom window and started flailing my arms about, trying to get Rin's attention. Once I did, I motioned for her to come out. I overheard her telling the teacher that she needed to use the bathroom. She slipped out the door and walked a few steps, as if she was really heading for the bathroom. I had Miroku wait behind the corner while Rin and I talked.  
>"What are you doing here?" she whispered in a frantic manner, looking about to make sure no one was around. She feared getting into trouble because she was a straight A student and had a perfect record.<br>"I'm trying to fix Miri's mess," I replied.  
>"Well, don't. There's nothing you can do to fix it," Rin said, looking over her shoulder trying to hide her face from me.<br>"He didn't kiss anyone, Rin. Come on, give Miroku the benefit of the doubt," I pleaded.  
>"Look, Sango, can I trust you with a secret?" Rin said as sadness covered her face.<br>She was obviously distraught.  
>"Of course," I said.<br>"No one called me earlier. No one told me that Miroku kissed someone. I know he didn't, but I couldn't make myself break up with him on my own."  
>"So, you lied? You made Miroku out to be the bad guy so you wouldn't feel bad? What the hell is wrong with you, Rin? Miroku is a great guy!" I snapped. I didn't want to say what I said, but I meant every word of it.<br>"I know he is, but…"  
>There was a long pause, with little sobs. I rolled my eyes, mentally pissed and physically showing it.<br>"Sango, I love someone else," She finally spit out, covering her mouth with her hands.  
>My jaw dropped and I remembered that Miroku was listening.<br>"You should go back to class. We can talk about it later, Rin," I walked away, leaving her crying on the floor where she had knelt down.  
>I found Miroku with his head hanging low.<br>"Miroku, I'm sorry," I said, "This is entirely my fault. If I hadn't have put my nose where it didn't belong you wouldn't have known."  
>"It's fine, Sango. To be perfectly honest, I'm in love with someone else, too," He replied, rubbing his hair with a small smile on his face.<br>"What? Then why did you have me do that?" I yelled, hitting him on the back of the head.  
>"I didn't ask you to!" He screeched back.<br>I nodded my head, realizing that he was right.  
>He put his arm around my neck and walked me back to my class, even though it was letting out.<br>InuYasha and Ayame walked out together laughing. They stopped when they noticed Miroku and I.  
>"Hey, Miroku, you okay?" InuYasha said. He didn't even notice Miri's arm around me, and even if he did he didn't care. I sighed, really wishing that he would.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine," Miroku said, still not letting go of me.  
>I was getting irritated and sad.<br>I had almost had enough of InuYasha allowing other guys to touch me and yet he'd get pissed off if they were touching Kagome.  
>"Ugh! Men!" I yelled, throwing Miroku's arm off of me. I stormed off not caring if I got detention.<br>"She's pissed at you, dude," Miroku said, being intelligent and all.  
>"What the hell for?"<br>"I suspect it was because you let me put my arm around her and yet you get angry when Kouga touches Kagome."  
>InuYasha pondered this for a moment and realized that he was possibly right.<br>I ran into Kagome on my way out.  
>"Where're you headed in such a hurry, Sango?" She asked, smiling. That just pissed me off more, but I calmed myself knowing that it wasn't really her fault.<br>"I don't know. I have to get away for a while. I'll see you later, Kagome," I ran to the animal nursery, picked up Kirara, and we went outside.  
>"Kirara, let's go."<br>We flew high and for a long time.  
>I didn't return home until late, and when I finally did I just went to sleep.<br>I awoke to the smell of roses and pancakes, which was an odd combination but a lovely one.  
>I looked around the house to see where the food was and to thank my father.<br>That was until I found out who actually made it all.  
>"InuYasha?" I said as I rubbed my eyes.<br>"You don't have to sound so damn surprised, Sango." He crossed his arms. I chuckled at the sight of InuYasha with his hair in a ponytail and an apron on.  
>"Well, it's just, you never do this sort of stuff for me."<br>I took my seat at the table, grabbed my chopsticks, and dug in.  
>When I finished, I helped InuYasha do the dishes.<br>We skipped school that day and just stayed in.  
>We just talked for hours on end and what came out of it was what I thought to be the end of our relationship because I was sick of his behavior.<br>"Do you love me, Inu?" I finally asked the hardest question.  
>"I…What? Why are you asking me this? I love you, Sango!" he fumbled with his words.<br>My eyes started to drip with tears and I started irrationally hitting him.  
>"You love her! Just admit it you, asshole!" I cried, leaning into his chest, still hitting it.<br>He grabbed my hand and just hugged me.  
>"I'm so sorry, Sango," He said, not letting go of me.<br>We were like that for at least an hour.  
>He just kept apologizing and hugging me.<br>"Damn you, InuYasha! What the hell are you sorry for?" I started yelling again.  
>"I'm sorry that I made you feel like I loved someone else. I may flirt with other girl's but I wouldn't have given you that promise ring if I didn't love you," he said with a sad smile.<br>"But…but.." I couldn't get the words out.  
>I knew he was lying. I could tell these things after being in a relationship for over a year. He wasn't lying about loving me, but he lied about loving someone else. Her, Kagome Higurashi.<br>I figured that I would just have to let him get over her, so I quietly forgave him and hoped for the best.  
>Then we did what most teenagers would do when they're home, alone, skipping school, and knowing their parent wasn't going to be coming home for a while.<br>We played video games and made popcorn.  
>"Inu, if you beat me this round, I'll give you five bucks. If I win, you have to kiss Miroku," I laughed. InuYasha eagerly accepted, thinking he would win because he'd done so every round previous to this one. It broke his soul in half when I happened to beat him by one point. I laughed and laughed and laughed, wishing that Miroku would walk through the door. At the same time that I wished that, my brother walked in and scared the crap out of me.<br>"Kohaku! Hey," I smiled hoping he wouldn't realize that I skipped school. Of course, he did.  
>"You're home early, Sango. Oh! Hey, InuYasha!" Kohaku smiled huge and ran to give InuYasha a hug.<br>I smiled, thanking God that Kohaku quit questioning.  
>"Hey, dude," InuYasha smiled, practically being in-love with my brother.<br>They played video games for a while. I just sat for a bit, watching the two of them.  
>"I'll be back in a few minutes, guys," I knew they weren't paying attention to me at all, but I thought I'd tell them anyways. I went back to my room, grabbed my cell phone, and texted Miroku.<br>He didn't reply and just as I was about to leave my room, my ringtone played. I quickly picked up the phone, checking the caller ID first. It read, "Kato, Miroku."  
>"Hello?," I said into the phone.<br>"Hey, Sango, it's me, Miroku," he replied.  
>"I'm aware of that. It's this new fangled thing called Caller I.D. I use it pretty often."<br>Miroku laughed. We talked for what seemed like a few minutes, but was actually an hour. InuYasha came looking for me and I told Miroku goodbye.  
>"Who were you talking to for so long?" He asked.<br>"Kouga," I lied, wondering what he'd say.  
>"What'd he want? To talk about how much he wants to do Kagome, no doubt," he grimaced.<br>Typical InuYasha, I guess. I loved that boy, but damn, he was an idiot to think that I didn't know. Of course, maybe he didn't realize it either. Maybe he didn't know he loved her.  
>InuYasha left just as my dad arrived. He said his mom expected him home for dinner.<br>I walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye.  
>"I love you, Sango, I really do," he squeezed me with a hug.<br>"I love you, too," I tried my hardest not to cry.  
>There was nothing I could do to make him not love Kagome. Nothing.<p> 


End file.
